


Can You Feel the Love?

by chynnawrites



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Sebastian Stan-Actor - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Non-Verbal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Sebastian and Corinne are attending an event and Corinne has to meet Sebastian there.





	Can You Feel the Love?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written with absolutely no dialogue between the two of them.

Events like this still put me on edge and showing up to meet Sebastian here instead of arriving with him? I couldn’t help the fear and anxiety that rose through me. Even looking the way I did, my hair in place, my makeup done expertly, and wearing one of Charlie’s latest creations, a gorgeous red number, I felt so out of place. I looked like the other women here, dressed to the nines. But they couldn’t have felt the way I did. Alone and out of place.   
  
I wended my way through the crowd, desperate to find the one person who could make me feel at peace. He’d place his hand on my lower back and lean in to whisper that I’d be fine. Just like every other time events like this were attended. He’d place a kiss on my neck and cheek before murmuring something about how beautiful I looked. Then he’d say something suggestive. He always does. He knows how to make me laugh when I need it most.   
  
Finally, I spotted him. He stood out in the blue Hugo Boss suit, setting him apart from everyone here. I kept working through the crowd, the need to reach him growing like a tide. I saw his head turn to face me, that smile that lights up my entire grim existence at these things spreading across that chiseled face. He patted the arm of the man he was talking to and I read the apologies and casual pardon on his lips.   
  
It was almost like the parting of the Red Sea, the way the crowd cut so he could move to me. It took everything both of us had not to sprint to the other. We finally met in the middle and his kiss told me everything I needed to know. He felt at peace once again. A kiss on the forehead. A show of solidarity. _“We’re supporting each other.”_ His eyes glistened, speaking without speaking. And then he wrapped an arm around my waist, keeping me on his right side. _“We’re stronger together.”_ I told myself as we smiled and drank, Sebastian charming everyone who spoke to him. Like he did me all those years ago. Like he still does everyday of our lives.


End file.
